Mother
by Sati Lotus
Summary: Edward's mother tries to help him. Set pre-Twilight.


**Author's note: **This story is part of a writing challenge I set for myself. It's non-betaed, so please excuse any errors. Feedback is always welcome. I hope you enjoy the story.

**Mother**

I knew Dr Cullen was a vampire. The way he moved, the way he spoke, his face… all clues. Perhaps not to normal humans, but they were to me. I knew about vampires. I am a crossbreed.

My father is a vampire and my mother was human. She died when I was born. I was raised by a witch and my father thought that I'd remain a strange half vampire creature. But I did not.

I was seven years old, though I looked seventeen, when I became human, just a few months after I fell in love with Edward Masen. I don't know why this happened, but in all honesty, it did not matter to me.

I had my husband and soon, my little Edward. By seventeen, my Edward resembled me, with green eyes and bronze hair. My happiness was complete.

I'd always been able to help sick people. I could not heal them completely, but they would feel better. When the influenza struck, I tried to nurse as many neighbours as I could, but I could do nothing to help them, even with my healing powers.

My Edward anxiously greeted me at the door one night.

"Dad's sick."

I found my husband coughing up blood. It was already too late. I heard my Edward begin to cry behind me. He'd heard my thoughts. My Edward had his own strange powers, though I never told him of my otherworldly origins.

I took my husband to the hospital and was met by Dr Cullen. As he settled my husband into a cot, I sensed something strange about him.

He did not try to give me false hope. "It doesn't look good for your husband," he said quietly.

My Edward gripped my hand tightly as Dr Cullen walked away. "Don't listen to him, Mom. Dad will be okay."

He was wrong. My husband didn't wake up again.

I did not cry. I knew that my husband had lived a happy life, full of love. My chest felt heavy, but I knew it was not from grief. I was sick.

An icy hand touched my shoulder and I looked up into Dr Cullen's kindly face.

"Mrs Masen… your son. He's fallen ill."

I looked over to a nearby cot and saw my Edward, his face pale and his eyes closed. His skin had a blue tinge to it.

I let go of my husband's limp hand and stood up unsteadily. "Thank you doctor."

Dr Cullen saw my shaky movements and reached for his stethoscope. "Mrs Masen, you're unwell."

I nodded, moving over to sit by Edward's side. "Yes."

"I'll get you a bed and you can -"

"No," I said, cutting Dr Cullen off. "I'll sit with him."

I sat by Edward and smoothed his messy hair out of his eyes. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled weakly.

"I don't feel too good," he whispered, shivering violently.

"I know, sweetheart. Try to rest."

He glanced over to his father's cot and saw orderlies from the morgue lifting the lifeless body onto a stretcher. Tears filled his eyes.

"Mom…"

I kissed his forehead. "Shhh. Sleep now. You'll feel better."

I sat with him as he drifted in and out of consciousness. All I could do was stroke his hand and hum lullabies.

Dr Cullen came to see me again later that night. "Mrs Masen…Elizabeth… you really must rest. You won't do him any good by getting sicker."

I was feverish and had trouble breathing. But I could not leave my son's side.

I looked up at Dr Cullen, taking in his eerie pale skin and dazzling eyes. He reminded me so much of my father. My father was nothing like Dr Cullen personality wise, but they had a similar supernatural beauty. I didn't wonder why such a creature was working in a hospital. I studied his strange yellow eyes and knew he had kindness in his heart.

"Help those that need it, doctor," I said quietly, turning back to my son. He left.

I thought about my father while I held my Edward's sweaty hand.

Father's eyes had always been red, full of blood. Perhaps Dr Cullen's eyes were yellow because he didn't drink from humans.

My Edward woke when a nurse checked on him. His eyes followed her out the door then latched onto mine, frightened.

"I don't want to die, Mom," he cried softly, his tears mingling with the sweat on his face.

He was beyond my help. Despite my powers, I could not save him. I leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"You won't die. You'll meet a beautiful girl one day and your happiness will last forever. I promise you."

I ran my hand over his face as he smiled weakly up at me. "I love you, my Edward," I whispered. His emerald green eyes, so like mine, closed as he drifted off again.

I choked back a sob, knowing the end was near for him and there wasn't anything that that I could do. Vowing that my Edward would not die so young, I stood up to find Dr Cullen, but blackness swamped me.

I opened my eyes and Dr Cullen was beside me. Frightened I might be too late, I struggled to sit up, but Dr Cullen pushed me down.

"Shhh. He's sleeping over there." He pointed across the room and I could see Edward, still breathing. Dr Cullen fussed over me, but I shook him off.

"Save him," I ordered, nodding towards Edward.

Dr Cullen smiled sympathetically, taking my hand. "I'll do everything in my power," he soothed.

"You must," I demanded, gripping his hand, needing him to understand what I meant.

I stared intently into his yellow eyes. "You must do everything in your power. What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward."

He stared back, surprised, but nodded silently.

As the hot darkness claimed me, I prayed that Dr Cullen would turn Edward into a vampire.


End file.
